


Bunny Breasts

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Artoria gives a titfuck to a new patron of the casino.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bunny Breasts

Sitting at the casino’s bar with a martini in her hand, Artoria couldn’t hide the smile that graced her lips. There was no reason to as she looked forward across the casino to all the people that were here betting every cent in their wallet in order to try and spend a night in the penthouse suite with a bunny of their choice. Usually, she was the one that was chosen, but that didn’t matter to her. Not when she was able to have moments like this where she could just sit and enjoy the noises of the casino around her.

However, when she heard someone clear her throat behind her, she quickly turned around. And when she saw a young man dressed in a hoodie and a pair of jeans that were ripped, a confused look came to her features. “Can I help you? You don’t really look the type to come to a casino like this.”   
  
“I was told that any bunny here could get me off as long as I paid for it in one way or another. You’re the first bunny I saw. Do you think you can get me off?”   
  
The young man’s tone of voice was clearly nervous and slightly scared, almost like he hadn’t ever been here before and was only there to get his rocks off and leave. It would be enough of a distraction for Artoria if she gave the young man what he wanted. Luckily, despite the disheveled clothing that he wore, he appeared to be a fairly attractive young man. She dragged her tongue along her lips before nodding her head and drinking her martini in front of him. “Usually, you’d need to fork over quite a bit of cash before getting to have fun with one of the bunnies on the main floor. But for you…. Buy me another few drinks and you’ve got a deal.”   
  
Artoria watched as the young man almost immediately pulled out the cash he had on hand and slammed it onto the bar counter, clearly now excited that he didn’t make himself look like an ass to her. “But.” Her lips curled into a demeaning smile for only a moment when she saw a worried look on his face. “As per the rules of the casino, I can’t let you fuck my pussy or ass on the main floor. Only if you won the penthouse suite. However, I’ll give you something that you and every other man in this casino want.~”   
  
She didn’t hesitate to bring both of her hands to her breasts, dragging her fingers along her exposed skin. “I’ll let you fuck my tits until you blow your load.~” Artoria didn’t waste a moment before getting down out of the bar seat that she was in, playfully tapping it to tell the young man that he could sit there. And as he got into her seat, she playfully dragged her finger along his pant leg, reaching for his zipper before unzipping it right then and there.

The moment that she got the young man’s cock out of his pants, she cupped her large breasts in her hands and started to play with them. Squeezing and kneading her soft mounds in front of the young man was just the start of what she had planned for him. However, it seemed that simply playing with her own breasts through her bunny suit was enough to make this young man’s member harden and stand at attention for her. “My my. I didn’t think simply playing with my tits would be enough to get you excited like that. But I’m certainly not going to complain about it. Especially not when…”   
  
Artoria dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped her lips around the young man’s cock, moaning without shame from the feeling of his warm member invading her cleavage. “Not when it fills my cleavage so well.~” She couldn’t help but giggle as she looked down at her breasts, seeing the tip of his shaft poke out the top of her cleavage. “And it’s big enough to even poke out from between my tits? It’s really too bad you haven’t won the penthouse suite. I’d love to have a cock like this stretching me out all night long.~”   
  
Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, Artoria started to drool onto her breasts to give them some form of lubrication. Not that she minded the feeling of a hard cock dragging against her breasts. But this young man paid to cum on her tits and she was going to make sure he did without fail. She bit down on her lower lip as she began to move her breasts up and down his shaft, squishing them around his member and enjoying the way quickly started to throb and twitch between her breasts. “And you react so well. If only half the men in this casino had a dick like yours.~”   
  
It didn’t take long for Artoria to hear the young man groan above her, feeling his fingers thread their way into her hair without even saying anything. But she knew what it meant when a man was willing to grab onto her head when she was using her breasts to get him off. Without saying a word, she leaned her head down and placed a soft and affectionate kiss against the head of this young man’s shaft. And she loved the way it twitched against her lips, almost causing Artoria to giggle in excitement.

As she wrapped her lips around his member, it became clear just how much this young man needed her to do this. From the way he squirmed in her seat to the way precum immediately beaded out of his member and onto her tongue, even to the way his grip on her head grew even tighter the moment she took his cock into her mouth. It was obvious just how much he needed someone else to get him off from the way his body was reacting.

Artoria playfully swirled her tongue around the tip of the young man’s shaft as she continued to move her breasts up and down the rest of his member, making sure that she was able to please each and every inch of his dick. She kept her eyes open and locked on his face, watching to see just what his reaction would be as she pushed her head down his length ever so slightly. Much to her pleasure, she saw a look od desire and lust swirling in the young man’s eyes. And that pushed Artoria to lower her head a little bit more and take another few inches of his shaft into her mouth.

However, that’s where she stopped. With her breasts pressed as far against his lap as she could manage and as much of his member in her mouth without hurting her neck. But that didn’t stop her from swirling her tongue around the portion of his shaft that was in her mouth, enjoying listening to the young man moan and groan above her. It was cute how he started to become shameless and needy in the way he reacted to her touch, almost making her wish that she could actually take his cock tonight.

Unfortunately, she had to push that thought from her mind when she felt the young man suddenly pull her head back away from his shaft. A moment later, with a sharp and needy breath filling her lungs, Artoria felt him erupt between her breasts. Rope after rope of his surprisingly thick and virile spunk landed on her breasts and even splattered along her face, painting her left cheek and the bridge of her nose in his cum.

A quiet and lustful giggle left Artoria as she slowly rose to her feet, cupping the young man’s cheeks in her hands while looking him in the eyes. “Tell you what, sweetheart. Take half of the money you put on the counter and go win as much as you can. If you do good, penthouse suite or not, I’ll let you fuck me however you want.~” With a quick wink, and his cum on her lips, Artoria leaned in and place a playful and loving kiss onto the young man’s lips. She watched him snatch half of the money that he had placed on the counter and rush off toward the nearest slot machine, sitting down and playing right away.

Of course, that allowed her to sit right back down in her seat, tapping the counter and waiting patiently for the bartender to make her another martini. It also allowed her to drag her tongue along her lips and lick up the last bit of his surprisingly delicious cum that still remained on them after their kiss. “He’s a cute kid. I hope he wins big tonight.” When her drink was placed in front of her, Artoria picked it up between her fingers, signing blissfully before bringing it to her lips.


End file.
